


Heatwaves

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ice, M/M, Porn, Sex, and that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should have never bought that story about you liking the shape of the ice cube forms when you bought that tray. We owned an ice maker.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwaves

**Author's Note:**

> Porn-y fic I wrote for the WOTD at One Million Words on LJ. I don't remember the word because I didn't have enough forethought to write it down. But it's one of them.
> 
> Beta'd by killparakat, who loves her porn! (don't believe the lies, she does.)

“Danny, as much as I love your lips around my cock, it's just too hot for...fuck!” Steve, looked at Danny kneeing at his feet. “Did you have -”

Danny raised his glass of ice cubes in response. 

“I should have never bought that story about you liking the shape of the ice cube forms when you bought that tray. We own an ice maker.”

Danny’s sexy half smirk was all the answer and warning Steve got before Danny's lips were back on his cock. Sliding his lips slowly over the head, Steve gasped the moment Danny's tongue made contact. The chilled touch was oddly pleasant, like dipping his overworked, overheated body into the sun-warmed water.

Danny rolled the smooth ice cube around his shaft, working his way down. Then, holding the cube on his tongue, Danny slid back up, letting the ice melt along the feverish vain. With his teeth loosely holding the tip of Steve's cock, Danny slid in another ice chip and repeated the process again. 

Steve let himself fall into the spell as Danny worked, his ‘cold trick’ playing on every nerve. Only Danny could reduce him to moans and grunts, trying to stay sane enough to resist rutting into his mouth like an animal.

Picking up his pace, Danny cupped Steve's balls with one hand, still wet with cool water from handling the ice. Undone, Steve barely got a warning out before he fed Danny his spunk. Of course, Danny shamelessly showed off his come-filled mouth before popping in another ice cube, sucking on it and watching Steve.

“You're a little shit sometimes, Danny.”

“What? You were hot, I wanted your cock. Problem solved!” Danny pulled himself off the floor. “Don't act like you didn't like it.”

And really, Steve couldn't. Mostly because he was weighing the merits of a cold Popsicle and a naked Danny.

God bless heat waves.


End file.
